1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric vibration module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a portable electronic device such as a portable phone, an e-book, a game machine, a portable multimedia player (PMP), or the like, a vibration function has been utilized for various uses.
Particularly, a vibration generating apparatus for generating the vibration has been mainly mounted in the portable electronic device such as the portable phone, or the like, to thereby be used as an alert function that is a soundless receiving signal.
Further, in accordance with the multi-functionalization of the portable electronic device, multi-functionalization as well as miniaturization and integration of the vibration generating apparatus have been demanded.
Further, in accordance with the recent demand by users for simple use of the portable electronic device, a touch type device performing input by touching the electronic device has been generally used.
A concept of a currently generally used haptic feedback device includes a concept of reflecting intuitive experience of an interface user and diversifying feedback for a touch, in addition to a concept of performing input through a touch.
Therefore, a vibration motor using a piezoelectric element has been mainly used as the vibration generating apparatus generating vibration in the touch type device.
The reason is that the vibration motor using a piezoelectric element may have more rapid response time than that of an existing vibration motor using an eccentricity and be driven at various frequencies.
However, a general vibration generating apparatus that is currently being used transfers the vibration by mounting a vibration motor or a linear actuator in a portable electronic device set (or body).
As shown in FIG. 1, since a vibration generating apparatus 13 is mounted is in a portable electronic device set (or a body) 10, when a user presses a touch screen panel (TSP) 11 with a finger to operate the portable electronic device, vibration force is appropriately transferred to a hand gripping the portable electronic device, but is not be sufficiently transferred to the TSP 11 that is a position at which input is performed using the finger, such that the user feels a small amount of vibration.
In addition, in order to maximize the vibration force in the TSP 11, the vibration generating apparatus should be directly attached to a lower surface of a liquid crystal display (LCD) 12. However, in this case, it is difficult to thinly design an existing vibration generating apparatus 13, such that the vibration generating apparatus 13 has been attached to and driven on a rear surface of the LCD 12.